


Tiny Admissions

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Samaritan is gone and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> "You're saying maybe someday?"  
> "Yeah, sure Root. Maybe someday."
> 
> Started out as a fluffy drabble but became an exploration of Shaw's possible character development post Samaritan. 
> 
> Un beta-ed.

Shaw was an ex-Marine and ISA agent. One of the things about having the kind of employment history that she had was that she had experience sleeping in some of the most uncomfortable places on Earth. Which meant that she could fall asleep under any conditions. So she wasn’t sure why she had spent the past hour tossing and turning on her very comfortable, very soft bed. 

 

Actually. No. She knew _exactly_  why she couldn’t fall asleep. Somehow, by some goddamned twist of fate, she had gotten used to the warm body that had been sharing the sheets with her every night for the past few months. Her eyes narrowed in the dark, glaring at the ceiling. _Fucking Root._  


Shaw didn’t do cuddling. Never had. But Root seemed to be the one exception to every single norm that Shaw had. It had started off with Root never wanting to leave her side after she’d gotten her back from Samaritan. Shaw begrudgingly allowed it, knowing that Root needed to be assured that she wasn’t about to disappear again. Days morphed into weeks, weeks stretched into months, and sharing a bed with Root became her new norm. 

 

With Samaritan gone, they’d had some downtime but Shaw knew that sooner or later Root would be whisked off by the Machine to do something. She had expected Root’s daily calls to her. What she didn’t expect was her own reaction. She never thought that Root’s absence would weigh on her the way it did after two days became a week and she still wasn’t back. She grumbled and turned over again, pulling the sheets tighter around her. New York city was always cold and tonight wasn’t any exception. She missed the warmth of Root’s body pressed up against her, pretending that she’d unknowingly snuggled into Shaw while sleeping although they both knew that Shaw wasn’t buying that story. She’d never admit it but she liked holding Root in her sleep, liked waking up to the warm breath of the hacker on her collarbone. 

 

Shaw from another lifetime, the ex-Marine, the ISA agent, would have cursed herself for becoming this sappy person who cuddled and slept with the same person every single night. But this Shaw was the Shaw who had sat down in front of Finch’s computers and demanded the Machine show her everything her friends had done to get her back from Samaritan. She watched how Reese and Root caused mayhem over 5 states, she watched Finch’s quiet grief at losing yet another friend, she watched Root threaten to jump down a building, she watched as Finch and Root put themselves in danger by breaking into the facility where she had been kept, and she watched the all consuming rage in Root’s eyes as she snapped the neck of the person who had taken Shaw away from her. This Shaw saw the power of love, how it raged and burned and destroyed everything in it’s path. And she found herself wanting to feel it. She wanted to feel its destruction, wanted to feel its power, wanted to feel something stronger than the anger that fuelled her every action. 

 

She turned again, laying flat on her back. She willed her mind to stop running and evened her breaths. It was the only thing that had gotten her to sleep without the comforting warmth of Root’s body the past week. A minuscule sound to her left made her leap out of bed, knife in hand. The door opened and she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. Her body relaxed immediately and she fell back into bed although a part of her really wanted to stalk up to the tall brunette and kiss her. 

 

“Took you long enough.” 

 

“That’s not exactly the welcome I was expecting after a week sweetie.” 

 

“Yea well too bad. Get in bed. I’m cold.” 

 

She couldn’t see it in the dark but she’d bet anything that Root’s face had lit up like Times Square. “Is this your way of telling me that you missed me?” Root’s voice was dripping with glee. 

 

“No. You’re just a substitute until I buy myself a heater.” 

 

“Oh Sam, I’d offer to warm you up in other, more _exciting_ ways but unfortunately I have a number of inconvenient injuries that are stopping me from doing so.” 

 

Shaw immediately got out of bed again and flicked the light switch. She took in the way Root was leaning against the wall, trying to appear casual but really needing the support. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her, pulling the leather jacket off and lifting her thin blouse up. 

 

“What, no kissing first before you go to second base?"

 

“Shut up Root. You called me last night. Why the fuck couldn’t you tell me that you had taken a hit to centre mass?” 

 

“It was a through and through Sam. And She directed me to a very capable surgeon that was extremely helpful after a little coercion. No organs were damaged and my ribs are intact. I’m fine, really.” 

 

Shaw’s mind was still fresh with the thoughts that had been running through her head just before Root had come back. 

 

“Root. Let me come with you next time. I can help cover you. It’s safer. Samaritan being gone doesn’t mean you aren’t still in danger every time you go off on one of these missions.” 

 

“Sam-"

 

“No Root, you don’t get to go off on your own anymore. We’re a team. I protect you. You protect me. I saw everything you did to get me back while I was gone. I don’t know if I will ever feel as strongly as you do but I want to try Root. I want to try and feel something stronger than the muted feelings I’ve felt all my life. And I can’t fucking do that if you go and get yourself killed."

 

She watched as Root’s expression morphed from shock to disbelief to unbridled happiness. She suddenly felt awkward at her blatant admission of affection and shifted uncomfortably on her feet, hoping that Root wouldn’t say anything heartfelt but just understand and accept what she said. She didn’t think she could handle a long talk about feelings. The short outburst was already more affection than she had ever showed anyone in her life. 

 

“Okay Sam. You can come with me the next time.” 

 

Of course Root would understand. She gently tugged Root towards her and kissed her, trying to put everything she couldn’t say into the kiss. She broke the kiss for a second and led Root into bed, allowing the hacker to shed the rest of her clothes before wrapping an arm carefully around her bandaged midriff and pulling her close. Maybe someday she would even indulge Root and talk at length about their feelings but tonight, she felt proud of herself for that brief admission of something that was starting to look a lot like love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't take too much liberty with the development of Shaw's character.


End file.
